Lügner!
by Moonshine5
Summary: Eine Lüge bringt Lucas Leben ganz schön durcheinander.


Lügner!!!  
  
Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Lügner!" schrie Lucas.  
  
In einem etwas ruhigeren Ton sagte der Mann: "Ich lüge nicht. Frag ihn doch selber!"  
  
Lucas rannte wütend mit geballter Faust auf ihn zu.  
  
Keine 2 Sekunden später fiel der Mann mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht zu Boden.  
  
Aus seiner Nase und seiner Lippe fingen kleine Blutstropfen an zu laufen.  
  
Er hielt sich mit zwei Fingern die Nase zu, damit das Blut nicht entrinnen konnte. Zusätzlich legte er noch den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
Lucas war erschrocken und zufrieden zugleich. Zufrieden, weil der Mistkerl es verdient hatte und erschrocken, weil er nicht wusste, das er zu so etwas fähig war. Nun plagte ihn sein Gewissen. Sollte er ihm helfen oder nicht?  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu schlagen?" schrie der Mann böse. "Das wirst du noch bereuen!"  
  
Kleinlaut antwortete Lucas: "Das ist sonst nicht meine Art, aber wenn du solche Lügen verbreitest."  
  
"Ich habe nicht gelogen. Alles ist wahr."  
  
"Ich glaube dir kein Wort." schrie Lucas.  
  
"Du wirst gleich dein blaues Wunder erleben. Du wirst dir wünschen nie die Hand gegen mich erhoben zu haben."  
  
Der Mann sprang auf bereit Lucas zu verprügeln.  
  
Dieser drehte sich um und rannte was das Zeug hielt hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er rannte und rannte und rannte. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, er hatte zu viel Angst, jedoch wollte er wissen, ob er den Mann abgehängt hatte. Er rannte noch ein ganzes Stück, dann dreht er sich um. Niemand war zu sehen.  
  
Erschöpft setzte der Junge sich an den Rand der Straße. Er atmete schwer. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Hauswand, er schloss die Augen, dann schlief er ein.  
  
Als der Junge am nächsten Tag die Augen geöffnete hatte fror er. *Kein Wunder*, dachte sich Lucas. *Es sind ja ca. 8°C und ich habe nicht mal einen Mantel.*  
  
Aber wo sollte er hin?  
  
Er war gerade mal einen Tag an Land und musste noch 2 Wochen bleiben. Zu seinem Vater konnte er nicht gehen, aber wer war noch hier?  
  
*Der Captain!* schoss es Lucas durch den Kopf. *Soll ich wirklich zu ihm gehen?* fragte sich Lucas.  
  
Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er machte sich auf den Weg. Lucas kannte ihn genau, es war noch ein weites Stück.  
  
Frierend lief er durch die Straßen der Stadt. Nach 4 Stunden hatte er die Hälfte geschafft.  
  
Er war erschöpft. Er setzte sich wieder an den Straßenrand und ruhte sich aus. Sein Magen knurrte. Er wusste, das er weiter gehen musste.  
  
Nachdem er sich eine halbe Stunde ausgeruht hatte, erhob er sich und lief weiter. Ab und zu hielt er denn Daumen raus, weil er auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit hoffte, aber es hielt niemand an.  
  
Nachdem er weitere 4 Stunden gelaufen war, war er nur noch eine Stunde Fußmarsch vom Captain entfernt. Eigentlich hätte er schon da sein müssen, aber er konnte nicht mehr so schnell gehen wie am Anfang.  
  
*Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit* dachte Lucas. Aber er musste sich erst ausruhen. Er fror am ganzen Körper und er zitterte. Er wollte sich nicht auf die kalten Steine der Straße setzen, aber sein Erschöpfung verlangte es. Also setze er sich hin. Die Steine waren eiskalt. Und jetzt wo er da saß fing es auch noch an zu regnen. *Scheiße* dachte Lucas. Er sah sich um, doch konnte er keinen Unterschlupf entdecken. *So ein Mist* dachte er sich. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und losgerannt, aber seine Füße taten ihm total weh und er hatte sich auch ein paar Blasen gerieben.  
  
Eine Viertel Stunde blieb er im Regen sitzen dann ging er weiter. Autos fuhren an ihm vorbei. Sie fuhren durch die Pfützen und spritzen ihn ausversehen nass. Nun war seine Kleidung auch noch voller Schlammspritzer. *Toll! Super Landurlaub* regte der Junge sich auf. Entnervt ging er weiter.  
  
Die letzte viertel Stunde war sein Husten ziemlich schlimm geworden und er fing an zu niesen. Ab und zu fasste er sich an die Stirn. Sie schien immer heißer zu werden.  
  
2-3 mal musste er anhalten und sich setzen, weil ihm schwindlig und schwarz vor Augen war. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich weiter.  
  
Nachdem 1 ½ vergangen waren stand er endlich vor Bridger's Tür. Er klingelt. Es machte niemand auf. Er klingelte noch zweimal, aber wieder öffnete niemand die Tür. *Oh nein!* dachte der Junge.  
  
Er legte sich vor Bridger's Tür. Er zog seine Beine nah an seinen Oberkörper ran und trotz des schlechten Wetters oder wegen seiner Erschöpfung schlief er ein.  
  
Bridger war in der Stadt unterwegs. Zusammen mit einem alten Freund. Beide amüsierten sich köstlich.  
  
Bridger sah auf die Uhr. "Oh es ist ja schon ganz schön spät. Wir sind jetzt schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Wollen wir nicht mal heim?" meinte Bridger. Der Mann nickte.  
  
Sie liefen in Richtung nachhause. Als sie vor der Tür von Nathan Freund waren fing es an zu regnen. Der Mann gab Nathan einen Schirm. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag ehe sie sich verabschiedeten.  
  
Nathan machte sich auf den Weg nachhause. Der Regen wurde immer stärker. Er ging schneller. Es wurde langsam immer kälter. Er knüpfte seinen dicken Wintermantel zu.  
  
Als er zuhause ankam war es schon stockdunkel. Er tastete sich langsam vorwärts und konnte schon die Haustür spüren.  
  
Als er einen Schritt vorgemacht hatte trat er gegen etwas. *Oh nein! Ist der Hund vom Nachbarn schon wieder hier?* Bridger betätigte den Schalter an der Hauswand. Das Licht ging an.  
  
Erschrocken ist er ein Stück zurück gewichen. "Oh Gott Lucas!" Nathan schloss schnell die Haustür auf und faste Lucas dann unter die Arme. Er zog ihn in sein Haus. Er hievte ihn auf die Couch. *Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?* dachte Bridger verzweifelt.  
  
Er sah Lucas an. Er sah schrecklich aus. Nass, verdreckt, er schwitze und zitterte. Bridger fasste an die Stirn des Jungen. Sie war total heiß. Schnell holte er eine Decke und wickelte sie um Lucas. *Ich muss einen Arzt holen. Doch welchen? Soll ich gleich den Notarzt kommen lassen?* Da ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf.  
  
*Na klar, Dr. Westphalen war doch noch an Board der SeaQuest. Sie wollte keinen Landurlaub und wertet jetzt Wissenschaftliche Daten auf dem Schiff aus. Sie brauch nur ganz kurz bis hier her. Ich ruf sie gleich an.*  
  
Nathan ging zum Videphone und wählte die Nummer der SeaQuest- Wissenschaftsstadion. Nach dem es dreimal geklingelt hatte ging Kristin Westphalen ran. "Hallo Nathan was gibt es?"  
  
Nathan rief ganz aufgeregt: "Sie müssen sofort zu mir nachhause kommen. Es ist etwas mit Lucas passiert. Ich hab ihn vor meiner Tür gefunden. Er ist verletzt. Bitte kommen sie und helfen sie mir." "Natürlich, ich bin gleich da." Sie beendetet das Gespräch und packte sofort ihre Sachen. Sie meldete sich schnell ab und rannte dann zu Nathan.  
  
Als sie bei ihm klingelte öffnete er hastig die Tür. "Da sind sie ja endlich. Schnell kommen sie." Er brachte Kristin zu Lucas. "Oh mein Gott. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er sieht wirklich schlimm aus."  
  
Sie fing an ihn zu behandeln. Sie hatte das Fieber gemessen und legt ihn mit Nathan zusammen richtig hin. "Es sieht nicht so gut aus. Sein Fieber ist sehr hoch. Und er ist zur Zeit bewusstlos." meinte Dr. Westphalen. "Wann wird er aufwachen?" "Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Er braucht viel Ruhe, da er sehr angeschlagen ist. Am besten ich bleibe hier. Es sollte ein Arzt zur Beobachtung da bleiben."  
  
Nathan nickte und ging zum Videphone. Er rief die SeaQuest an und sagte bescheid, das Kristin noch eine Weile an Land bleiben würde. Es war inzwischen schon sehr spät.  
  
"Nathan du musst mal schlafen, du siehst sehr erschöpft aus." meinte Kristin. "Das geht nicht ich muss auf den Jungen aufpassen." antwortete Bridger. "Ich pass schon auf. Du solltest wirklich schlafen." sagte Kristin. Daraufhin nickte der Captain, warf noch eine besorgten Blick auf Lucas und ging dann die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. Er zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Jedoch bekam er die ganze Zeit kein Auge zu. Nach langem hin und her wälzen schaffte er es doch noch und wanderte ins Land der Träume.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war er sehr früh wach. Er lief schnell die Treppen runter. Dr. Westphalen sah zu ihm auf und legte einen Finger auf den Mund. Nathan war etwas zu laut gewesen. Ihm fiel sofort auf das Kristin sehr müde aussah. Sie hatte wohl Probleme mit dem Jungen gehabt.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?" wollte er wissen. "Es geht ihm noch nicht sehr gut. Letzte Nacht war es ziemlich schlimm. Ich musste ganz schön aufpassen, da das Fieber immer weiter gestiegen war. Aber ich glaube das es jetzt langsam besser wird. Jedenfalls ist das Fieber in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr gestiegen." sagte Kristin.  
  
"Ruh dich jetzt aus Kristin." Sie nickte und stand auf. "Du kannst in meinem Gästezimmer schlafen. Es ist die Treppe rauf und die zweite Tür rechts." Kristin ging die Treppe rauf.  
  
Nathan schaute Lucas ängstlich an. Der Junge hatte kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Nathan nahm einen nassen Waschlappen aus der Schüssel mit heißem Wasser und wischte damit die Stirn des Jungen ab. Dann tauchte er denn Waschlappen wieder ins Wasser und legte den Lappen auf die Stirn von Lucas.  
  
Er nahm die Hand von Lucas. *OH Lucas! Ich hoffe dir geht es bald besser.* Der Junge fing an sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her zu bewegen. Bald darauf fing er auch an leise etwas vor sich hin zu sagen. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Der Junge konnte nicht mehr still liegen.  
  
Aus lauter Verzweiflung rief Bridger nach Dr. Westphalen. Die kam schnell runter. "Er scheint zu fantasieren. Er liegt nicht still und redet die ganze Zeit." "Was sollen wir nur tun?" wollte Nathan wissen. "Wir müssen unbedingt das Fieber senken. Das gleiche ist auch schon letzte Nacht passiert. Er ruft immer das selbe. Er sagt immer nur Lügner.  
  
Am besten ist es, wenn ich ihm noch eine Spritze gegen das Fieber gebe, wenn das aber nichts nützt, dann müssen wir denn Jungen ins Krankenhaus bringen." Sie gab ihm die Spritze. "Geh wieder ins Bett. Ich komme hier klar." meinte Bridger. "Bist du sicher?" wollte Kristin wissen.  
  
Nathan nickte und wandte sich wieder Lucas zu. Er legte ihm einen neuen Waschlappen auf die Stirn. Währendessen ging Kristin zurück ins Gästezimmer und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
Nathan saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Couch und beobachtete Lucas. Aller 10 Minuten wechselte er den Waschlappen und aller halben Stunden das Wasser in der Schüssel. Langsam beruhigte der Junge sich wieder und hörte auf im Schlaf zu sprechen.  
  
Am Abend klingelte es an Bridger's Tür. Verwundert sah er auf *Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?* Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Der Freund mit dem er den gestrigen Tag verbracht hatte stand vor ihm. "Nathan wir waren verabredet." sagte er zu Bridger. "Oh das habe ich total vergessen. Hör zu ich hatte einen Notfall mit einem meiner Crewmitglieder. Ich muss mich jetzt um ihn kümmern. Er ist ziemlich krank." "Das verstehe ich, aber es ist doch nicht irgendein Crewmitglied. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut. Es ist dieser Junge, dieser Lucas Wolenczak hab ich recht?" sagte der Mann. "Ja, du hast recht. Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit für dich." "Ist schon gut. Ich weiß doch wie wichtig dir der Junge ist." meinte der Mann vertrauensvoll. "Danke ich melde mich bei dir wenn es dem Jungen besser geht." sagte Bridger. Der Mann nickte und verabschiedete sich dann.  
  
Nathan ging zu Lucas zurück und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der noch immer vor der Couch stand. In den nächsten Tagen ging es immer weiter bergauf mit Lucas.  
  
Und nachdem die 1. Woche des Landurlaubs um war, war der Junge schon fast gesund. Er schlief den ganzen Tag so das der Captain noch keine Gelegenheit hatte mit ihm zu reden.  
  
An einem Morgen öffnet Lucas langsam seine Augen. Er sah sich um. Als erstes entdeckte er denn Captain und er wusste, das er in dessen Haus war. Der Captain schlief. Lucas tippte ihn vorsichtig am Arm an.  
  
Erschrocken sprang der Captain auf und war sofort hellwach. "Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken Captain." flüsterte Lucas. "Ist schon gut mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?" wollte Bridger wissen. "Ganz gut. Ich fühle mich nur noch etwas schwach." "Das freut mich wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." "Wer denn noch?" will Lucas wissen. "Dr. Westphalen. Sie ist extra von der SeaQuest gekommen um sich um dich zu kümmern." "Wie lange liege ich denn schon hier?" "Fast eine Woche." antwortete Nathan. Lucas war erstaunt. Er hatte nicht erwartet das es so lange war. "Du hattest sehr hohes Fieber und es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis das wieder runter ging. Ich hole jetzt mal Kristin, damit sie dich untersuchen kann."  
  
Bridger ging die Treppe hoch und klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers. Von drinnen rief Dr. Westphalen "Herein!" Bridger öffnete die Tür und sagte aufgeregt: "Lucas ist aufgewacht." Schnell gingen beide die Treppe wieder runter und zu Lucas an die Couch. "Schön das du wach bist." meinte Dr. Westphalen. Sie begann ihn zu untersuchen. Und es stellte sich heraus, das seine Fieber ganz verschwunden war und ansonsten war auch alles ok. "Du bist wieder ganz gesund." "Oh das freut mich. Kann ich vielleicht mal aufstehen? Mir tut vom liegen alles weh." Dr. Westphalen nickte. Daraufhin stand der Junge langsam auf und dann ging er in Richtung Tür. Er öffnete sie und holte tief Luft. *Frische Luft. Wie herrlich.* Er schloss die Tür, drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Couch zurück.  
  
Nathan ergriff die Chance und sprach Lucas auf den Vorfall an. "Was ist überhaupt passiert? Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?" "Ich hatte Ärger mit meinem Vater." antwortete Lucas. *Das hätte ich mir denken können.* überlegte Bridger. "Wieso hattest du Ärger mit deinem Vater?" Lucas überlegt was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte, dann holte er tief Luft, und fing an zu erzählen: "Er hat mich angelogen." Bridger wollte näheres erfahren: "Was hat er denn gesagt?" "Er hat eine Lüge über eine wichtige Person in meinem Leben erzählt." Bridger merkte, das der Junge nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte und fragte nicht weiter nach dem Grund des Streites. "Und dann bist du weggelaufen?" "Wissen sie ich habe mich so darüber aufgeregt, das ich ausgerastet bin und ihn geschlagen habe und bevor er das selbe mit mir machen konnte lief ich weg."  
  
Nathan schaute Lucas erstaunt an. Sein Vater musste dem Jungen etwas schlimmes gesagt haben, wenn dieser sonst so nette und zurückhaltende Junge anfing um sich zu schlagen. Bridger wollte zu gern wissen um was es sich handelte, doch aus Höfflichkeit hielt er sich zurück.  
  
"Ruh dich jetzt erst mal aus. Wir können morgen weiter darüber reden." Lucas willigte ein und legte sich auf der Couch, auf der noch vor ein paar Sekunden gesessen hatte hin. Dann schloss er die Augen und schon wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
"Ich glaube er schläft jetzt. Wollen wir zusammen Frühstücken?" schlug Bridger vor. "Gerne!" Beide gingen in die Küche und machten Frühstück. Während des Essens sprachen beide über die Situation zwischen Lucas und Bridger. "Was glaubst du was für eine Lüge sein Vater ihm wohl erzählt hat und über wen?" wollte Kristin wissen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es hat ihn offensichtlich hart getroffen und ich glaube nicht, das Lucas und eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen geben wird." Kristin nickte und beide redeten nicht mehr darüber.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging es Lucas schon wieder richtig gut.  
  
Am Nachmittag ging er zu Bridger: "Captain ich möchte gern auf die SeaQuest zurück gehen. Ich möchte ihnen nicht länger auf der Tasche liegen." "Aber du liegst mir nicht auf der Tasche. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest. Bist du überhaupt sicher, ob es dir schon gut genug geht?" "Ich bin mir sicher Captain. Ich möchte zurück." "Meinet wegen, aber Dr. Westphalen wird mit dir mitkommen." Lucas willigte ein und so verließen er und Dr. Westphalen schon wenige Minuten später das Haus von Bridger.  
  
Zwar hatte Kristin ihm versichert, das sie ein Auge auf Lucas haben würde, aber dennoch machte Bridger sich Sorgen. Denn restlichen Landurlaub verbrachte Bridger mit seinen Freunden. Jedoch fragte er jeden Tag bei Kristin nach, wie es Lucas ging.  
  
Er war regelrecht erleichtert, als er auf die SeaQuest zurück kehrte so konnte er wieder selber auf Lucas achten.  
  
Kurz nachdem der Captain wieder an Bord war saß Lucas bei Darwin am Moon Pool. Mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders streichelte er den Delfin. "Lucas ok?" wollte Darwin wissen. "Nicht so ganz." "Was ist los mit Lucas?" "Weißt du bei meinem Landurlaub ist was schlimmes passiert. Ich war bei meinem Vater und der hat mich angelogen und diese Lüge beschäftigt mich auch jetzt noch." "Eine Lüge? Was für eine?" Lucas überlegte, ob er Darwin alles erzählen sollte.  
  
Aber er wollte es nun endlich los werden. Er wollte es jemandem erzählen. Er sah sich um. Es waren zu viel Leute hier. Jeder hätte ihnen zuhören können. "Ich geh in meinem Kabine. Komm einfach nach, dann reden wir weiter." Lucas stand auf und ging los.  
  
Auf dem Weg traf er auf den Captain. "Hallo Lucas! Alles ok bei dir? Geht es dir gut?" "Ja, alles in Ordnung Captain." sagte Lucas und ging weiter. Er öffnete die Tür zu seiner Kabine und als er den Raum betreten hatte schloss er hinter sich ab. Er legt sich auf sein Bett und schaute durch die Glasscheibe.  
  
Darwin war schon da und wollte nun eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Lucas schaltete den Komonikator ein. "Was für eine Lüge?" "Weißt du Darwin das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, aber ich werde es versuchen." Er holte Luft und begann mit seinen Erzählungen: "Mein Vater hat eine Lüge über Captain Bridger erzählt. Er hat behauptet, das Captain Bridger mich am Anfang gar nicht auf der SeaQuest haben wollte. Er meinte, das der Captain mich loswerden wollte, aber mein Vater war strickt dagegen und als der Captain das mitbekam musste er sich damit abfinden das ich auf seinem Boot bin. So eine miese Lüge ich weiß genau das es nicht stimmt. Und das hat mich zu tiefst verletzt."  
  
"Lucas Vater haben recht." Antwortete Darwin. "Was?" hatte er sich verhört. Darwin konnte das grad nicht gesagt haben. "Was hast du gesagt?" "Lucas Vater haben recht." "Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?" "Was ist Scherz? Darwin sagen Wahrheit." *Das kann nicht sein, der Captain wollte mich loswerden!* "Bitte las mich jetzt allein, Darwin." Der Delfin schwamm davon und ließ einen zu tiefst gekränkten und enttäuschten Lucas zurück.  
  
Er verbrachte die Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte niemanden sehen und selbst als Darwin noch mal vorbei geschwommen kam schickte Lucas ihn weg.  
  
Dann war es Zeit zum Abendessen. Doch er hatte keinen Hunger. Die Tür zu seiner Kabine war noch immer verschlossen.  
  
Währendessen saß der Captain der SeaQuest beim Abendessen. Ab und zu sah er sich um. *Wo steckt Lucas nur?* fragte er sich. Als sich auf einmal Dr. Westphalen neben ihn setzte fragte er sie, ob sie Lucas gesehen hat. Doch leider schüttelte die nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
Als er mit Essen fertig war ging er zur Kabine von Lucas. Diese war sowieso auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen. Er klopfte an die Tür und wollte diese dann öffnen, doch zu seiner Überraschung war diese abgeschlossen.  
  
Er klopfte noch mal und rief: "Lucas?" Was sollte dieser antworten? Doch dann viel es ihm eine. Der Captain rief wieder: "Lucas? Ist bei dir alles ok?" "Nein Captain. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Ich glaube ich habe einen Rückfall und bekomme wieder Fieber." "Darf ich reinkommen?" "Nein, das möchte ich nicht." "Ok, dann schicke ich wenigstens Dr. Westphalen rein, damit sie dich untersuchen kann." "Nein, bitte nicht. Ich komme schon allein klar." "Bist du sicher?" "Ja bin ich." "Na gut!" sagte der Captain und ging besorgt davon.  
  
Auf dem Gang traf er dann Zufällig Dr. Westphalen. Er erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte und sie fand das ganze sehr merkwürdig. "Warum will er den nicht, das wir in sein Zimmer kommen und ihn untersuchen?" "Vielleicht hat er noch genug von unserer Führsorge, die wir ihm gegeben haben als Landurlaub war."  
  
"Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Darwin mal nach Lucas schauen lassen." meint Kristin. "He das ist ne gute Idee. Los gehen wir gleich zu ihm."  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Moon Pool angekommen. "Bridger rief mit Hilfe des Vocoders nach Darwin. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hebte der Delfin den Kopf aus dem Wasser. "Darwin kannst du mal zu Lucas schwimmen? Wir würden gern wissen, wie es ihm geht." "Lucas will Darwin nicht sehen." "Er will dich nicht sehen? Was ist denn nur los mit ihm? Er lehnt sogar Darwin ab. Weißt du denn gar nicht was mit ihm los ist?" wollte Bridger nun genau wissen.  
  
"Lucas traurig." "Ist er krank?" "Lucas nicht krank nur traurig." "Die Sache wird immer merkwürdiger. Er hat mir gesagt, das er krank ist und jetzt sagt Darwin das Gegenteil." wendet sich Bridger an Kristin. "Ich verstehe das auch nicht, aber er will wohl für einen Moment allein sein. Danach geht es ihm bestimmt besser. Du wirst sehen morgen ist alles wieder ok." "Du hat ja Recht. Ich sehe das viel zu eng." "Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Bis morgen." "Schlaf gut!" "Danke du auch."  
  
Lucas lag auf seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um diese eine Sache. Bridger hat gelogen. Der Mensch mit dem er fast seine ganze Zeit verbringt hatte gelogen. Sein fester Halt und bester Freund auf der SeaQuest hatte gelogen.  
  
Er setzte seine Kopfhörer auf und machte Musik an. Lautstark drehte er sie auf und versuchte sich abzulenken. Er schloss die Augen, wollte einfach nicht mehr daran denken.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Nathan versuchte auch einzuschlafen, was ihm aber nicht so richtig gelang, doch nach einer langen Nacht schaffte er es doch noch.  
  
Am nächsten morgen ging es ihm dementsprechend schlecht. Er war müde, aber er wollte nicht weiterschlafen. Er wollte lieber sehen, wie es Lucas geht.  
  
Wieder stand er vor dessen Kabine und klopfte. Niemand antwortete. Er klopfte noch mal und dann rief er nach Lucas. Wieder antwortete niemand.  
  
Schnell ging er zum Moon Pool. Er rief nach Darwin, der auch gleich erschien. "Darwin warst du heut schon bei Lucas?" "Lucas nicht gesehen." "Schwimm hin zu ihm."  
  
Darwin schwamm los. Bridger wartete und wartete. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch dann war Darwin wieder da. "Und was ist mit Lucas?" wollte er wissen. "Lucas liegt in Bett." "Schläft er noch?" "Lucas liegt in Bett und kuckt an Decke." "Frag ihn ob er rauskommen und mit dir spielen will."  
  
Darwin verschwand und kam nach einiger Zeit wieder. "Lucas nicht will spielen mit Darwin. Bridger spielen mit Darwin?" "Ja, aber erst später. Hat er noch was gesagt?" "Nein, Lucas noch immer traurig." "Danke Darwin. Ich komm dann zu dir und dann spielen wir." "Jaaa!"  
  
Bridger setzte sich auf den Kommandostuhl und fing an zu arbeiten.  
  
Im laufe des Tages spielte er auch mit Darwin und gegen Nachmittag wollte er noch mal nach Lucas sehen, allerdings war die Tür noch immer abgeschlossen, also begab er sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Ab und zu fragte mal jemand nach Lucas, aber der Captain verschwieg allen was los war und zu seinem Glück wollte niemand was genaueres wissen.  
  
Am frühen Abend rief Lucas mit Hilfe des Vocoders nach Darwin. Als dieser ankam meinte Lucas: "Darwin ich will mit dir schwimmen gehen." der Delphin freute sich sehr darüber. "Bevor ich aber auf die Brücke gehe musst du mir sagen ob der Captain da ist." "Bridger gehen in Kabine vor Weil." "Gut" meinte Lucas. "Wir treffen uns da!"  
  
Der Delphin schwamm los und Lucas stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um. Vorsichtig schaute er auf den Gang es war niemand da. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in Richtung Brücke. An jeder Ecke sah er sich um ob ja nicht der Captain in der Nähe war.  
  
Als er auf der Brücke ankam waren da auch nur wenige Leute. Lucas ging zum Moon Pool. Comander Ford sprach ihn an: "Hey Lucas alles klar bei dir?" Der Junge nickte und wante sich Darwin zu, der den Kopf schon aus dem Wasser hielt.  
  
Lucas zog sich schnell den Taucheranzug an und dann ging er ins Wasser. Er nahm die komplette Ausrüstung mit.  
  
Dann schwammen die beiden los. Sie erkundeten alles genau und Lucas versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen.  
  
Lucas hatte Darwin auch ein Tauchgerät aufgesetzt, weil dieser auch nur eine gewisse Zeit unter Wasser atmen konnte.  
  
Sie schwammen eine Weile und die Laune von Lucas wurde etwas besser, bis er eine Stimme durch die Kopfhörer hörte: "Lucas, bitte komm mit Darwin an Bord zurück." *Der Captain* ging es Lucas durch den Kopf. Aus Trotz schwamm er mit Darwin noch weiter von der SeaQuest weg. "Lucas komm zurück, da draußen ist es gefährlich." Doch Lucas wollte nicht hören.  
  
Er schwamm weiter und weiter.  
  
Darwin war inzwischen stehen geblieben. Er wusste, das es hier gefährlich war. Er hoffte das auch Lucas stehen bleiben würde, aber er tat es nicht.  
  
Leider hatte sich Lucas vor dem Tauchgang seine Ausrüstung nicht genau angesehen. Im Luftschlauch war ein Loch, durch das die Luft nach und nach entwich. Auf den Instrumenten konnte man es sehen, doch Lucas sah nicht drauf, bis auf einmal die Luft alle war.  
  
Lucas konnte nicht mehr atmen und rief: "Ich krieg keine Luft mehr, sie ist alle." Dann hielt er die Luft an. Bis er ohnmächtig wurde und auf den Meeresboden stürzte. "Schnell wir müssen ihn da rausholen!" reif Bridger.  
  
Ford zog sich einen Taucheranzug an und sprang ins Wasser. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte er Lucas erreicht. Er hievte ihn hoch und rief Darwin zur Hilfe. Zusammen schafften sie es ihn an Bord zu bringen.  
  
Sie zogen ihm den Helm ab.  
  
Er war bewusstlos.  
  
Bridger hatte inzwischen Dr. Westphalen geholt die nun über den Jungen gebeugt war.  
  
Lucas lag flach auf de Boden. Kristin tastete seinen Hals ab. Der Puls war nicht da. Sie machte Mund zu Mund Beatmung und eine Druckmassage. Es funktionierte.  
  
Lucas fing wieder an zu atmen.  
  
Alle waren erleichtert.  
  
Die Arzthelfer brachten ihn auf die Krankenstadion, wo Dr. Westphalen ihn genau untersuchte. Lucas öffnete langsam seine Augen. "Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen. "Du hattest einen Unfall beim tauchen. Deine Luft war alle und dann bist du zu boden gefallen. Ich werde dich jetzt untersuchen um zu schauen, ob dir sonst noch was fehlt.  
  
Tut dir denn irgendetwas weh?" wollte Dr. Westphalen wissen. "Mein Bein." "Ok, dann las mal sehen."  
  
Sie schob die Hose hoch und fing an ihn abzutasten. Lucas verzog das Gesicht und schrie: "Aua das tut weh." "Ich glaube es ist gebrochen, ich werde es eingipsen müssen. Ich mache nur schnell alles fertig, dann kann es los gehen." *Na toll* dachte Lucas.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Erst jetzt konnte er Captain Bridger sehen. Dieser trat nun an Lucas Bett. "Schön das es dir gut geht und das dir nicht mehr passiert ist, als das gebrochene Bein." Lucas antwortete nicht.  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Bridger ging ums Bett herum. "Was ist los mit dir? Tut dir sonst noch was weh?" "Ich will allein sein." "Ja gut, aber vorher möchte ich noch was wissen. Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen als ich dich gerufen habe und warum hast du dich die letzte Zeit in dein Zimmer eingeschlossen?" Lucas wollte nicht antworten.  
  
Er hievte sich hoch und schaffte es auf einem Bein zu stehen. "Was machst du? Leg dich wieder hin. Du wirst dich noch mehr verletzen." "Lassen sie mich in Ruhe." schrie Lucas.  
  
Er fing an auf einem Bein zu hüpfen, bis er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und hinfiel.  
  
Lucas schrie laut auf. Dr. Westphalen kam angerannt. "Lucas was macht du denn? Du sollst liegen bleiben." Sie rief schnell zwei Pfleger, die Lucas wieder aufs Bett legten.  
  
Mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht lag er da, während Dr. Westphalen Bridger fragt was los sei: "Er wollte aufstehen. Ich weiß nicht warum." "Ich will meine Ruhe!" presste Lucas zwischen den Lippen durch. "Du bekommst Ruhe, aber erst will ich dein Bein verarzten." Lucas wandte sich an Bridger: "Müssen sie nicht auf die Brücke und ihr Schiff steuern?" "Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen sah Bridger an und er wusste was sie dachte, sie dachte 'Las den Jungen doch für eine weile in Ruhe, der kommt schon wieder runter.'  
  
"Ich geh jetzt auf die Brücke." Bridger ging enttäuscht davon. Wie konnte Lucas nur so mit ihm reden?  
  
"Was ist los? Wieso redest du so über den Captain?" "Ich will nicht darüber reden." "Ok, dann mach ich jetzt dein Bein heil."  
  
Sie fing an es einzugipsen, aber es tat bi jeder kleinsten Berührung so weh, das Lucas entweder schrie oder sich auf die Lippe biss und das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile war Kristin endlich fertig. "Hier hast du noch ein Schmerzmittel falls du nachts nicht schlafen kannst.  
  
Und ich wolle dir noch sagen, das du Captain Bridger sehr verletzt, wenn du so mit ihm umgehst."  
  
"Ach ja?" schrie Lucas. "Und was ist mit mir? So wie er mit mir umgegangen ist, das hat mich auch verletzt." "Wieso? Was hat er denn gemacht?" "Er wollte mich am Anfang von Bord haben. Und hat sich dann damit abgefunden, das ich hier bin, oder stimmt das etwa nicht?"Hier hast du noch ein SchH  
  
Sie schaute erstaunt den wütenden Jungen vor sich an. *Woher wusste er das? Nathan hatte es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählt.* "Doch schon, aber das hat einen ganz anderen Hintergrund. Er mag dich sehr."  
  
"Davon bekomme ich aber nichts mit. Geben sie mir meine Krücken!" Dr. Westphalen reichte sie ihm und meinte: "Rede noch mal mit ihm, bitte!" Lucas nahm die Krücken und humpelte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
  
Auf dem Flur kamen ihm ein paar Leute entgegen die sich freuten, das es ihm relativ gut ging. Aber auf alles was sie sagten reagierte er nicht. Er humpelte wütend an ihnen vorbei. Natürlich wunderten sich alle was los ist, aber niemand getraute sich ihn anzusprechen.  
  
Währendessen ging Kristin Westphalen im schnellen Schritt Richtung Brücke. Als Nathan sie entdeckte ging er auf sie zu. "Nathan ich weiß warum Lucas so ist. Er ist stink sauer auf dich." "Ja, aber warum denn?" "Er weiß das du ihn am Anfang nicht an Bord haben wolltest. Irgendjemand muss es ihm erzählt haben." "Darwin!"  
  
Beide gingen schnell zum Moon Pool. Bridger rief Darwin. Als dieser ankam fragte er ihn gleich: "Hast du Lucas erzählt, das ich ihn nicht an Bord haben wollte?" "Ja, wollte nicht, das Lucas denkt sein Vater lügt." "Oh, das war es also, das ihm zu mir getrieben hat." Bridger erinnerte sich.  
  
*Sein Vater hat ihm einen Lüge über eine wichtige Person in seinem erzählt und das hat ihn schwer getroffen. Und er kam zu mir und was habe ich gemacht? Ich hab das alles wirklich getan. Ich Idiot!* "Ich muss sofort zu ihm gehen."  
  
"Nathan lass es sein. Er ist vorhin mir gegenüber total ausgerastet. Wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst kriegst du ganz schön was ab. Tut das dir und dem Jungen nicht an. Lass ihn sich erst beruhigen. Rede morgen mit ihm oder übermorgen."  
  
"Du hast ja recht, aber ich werde mir Sorgen und Vorwürfe machen." "Ich weiß! Ihr bekommt das wieder hin." "Aber wird es so wie es früher war?" "Hoffentlich." Kristin ging zurück auf die Krankenstadion.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Lucas sich natürlich nicht beruhigt und ging nur wiederwillig aus seiner Kabine um auf die Krankenstadion zu gelangen.  
  
"Guten morgen, Lucas!" sagte Kristin freundlich als dieser die Tür öffnete. "Morgen" sagte Lucas in einem mirischen Ton.  
  
"Wie geht's deinem Bein? Konntest du letzte Nacht gut schlafen?"  
  
"Mein Bein tut immer noch höllisch weh und ich hab fast gar nicht geschlafen." entgegnete Lucas wütend.  
  
"Ich weiß du bist sauer auf den Captain, aber das musst du nicht an den anderen auslassen. Rede doch mit ihm. Er wird dir alles erklären."  
  
"Ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen, ich will ihn nicht mal mehr sehen. Wenn mein Bein nicht gebrochen wäre, wäre ich schon längst weg hier."  
  
"Sag so was nicht. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum der Captain das getan hat. Ich weiß du hängst an ihm und er an dir. Gib dir einen Ruck und geh zu ihm." redete Kristin auf Lucas ein.  
  
Offenbar hatte sie es geschafft, den Jungen wieder runter zu bringen, denn dieser sprach nun viel ruhiger. "Vielleicht, aber bestimmt nicht heute." "Du musst nicht heute gehen, es reicht auch wenn du morgen oder übermorgen gehst. Hauptsache du gehst überhaupt. Und kümmere dich um Darwin. Ich glaube du fehlst ihm."  
  
"Er fehlt mir auch." "Dann geh mal zu ihm." "Mach ich." Lucas humpelte auf Krücken Richtung Brücke.  
  
Er sah den Captain im Kommandostuhl sitzen. Nun überlegte er ob er umkehren sollte, doch dann sah er wie Darwin den Kopf aus dem Wasser streckte. Nun konnte er nicht einfach gehen. Er ging auf das Becken zu und während er da hinhumpelte entdeckte Bridger ihn.  
  
Bridger wollte aufstehen und zu dem Jungen gehen. Doch eine Hand hielt ihn fest. Es war die Hand von Ford, der inzwischen über alles bescheid wusste. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Bridger wusste, das er recht hatte und nickte nur.  
  
Lucas stand nun am Moon Pool. "Hallo Darwin." "Lucas da, Lucas da." sagte Darwin freudig. "Lucas spielen mit Darwin." "Das geht nicht, ich hab mir mein Bein gebrochen." "Lucas werfen Ball und Darwin holen." "Ok ist gut."  
  
Lucas holte sich einen Ball und warf ihn ins Wasser. Wenige Sekunden später brachte Darwin ihn zurück. "Gut gemacht." lobte Lucas ihn.  
  
Sie spielten eine Weile und Bridger beobachtete die beiden ab und zu. *Lucas sieht wieder richtig glücklich aus.*  
  
Nach einer Weile meinte Lucas: "Entschuldige Darwin. Ich bin müde und mein Bein tut total weh, ich kann nicht mehr mit dir spielen. "Schade!" "Ich geh in meine Kabine" "Darwin mitkommen" "Ist gut, du kannst mitkommen." Lucas humpelte los und Darwin machte sich auch auf den Weg.  
  
Lucas ließ Bridger unbeobachtet. Was diesen zu tiefst schmerzte.  
  
Lucas saß in seiner Kabine und ruhte sich aus. Darwin schwamm immer vor seinem 'Fenster' hin und her. "Lucas große Schmerzen?" "Ja sehr große." "Lucas schlafen" "Ich versuche es." Er nahm eine Schmerztablette mit Wasser ein und legte sich in sein Bett.  
  
Wenn er die Augen schloss spürte er die Schmerzen noch mehr und es dauerte eine Weile bis das Schmerzmittel wirkte. Dann schlief Lucas seelenruhig ein.  
  
Am selben Abend klopfte es an Bridger's Tür. "Herein!" Kristin Westphalen betragt die Kabine. "Hallo Nathan." "Hallo Kristin." "Wie lief es heute mit Lucas" "Na ja, er war auf der Brücke um Darwin zu sehen, aber mich hat er nicht mal angeschaut. Wie geht es seinem Bein?" "Nicht sehr gut. Er hat starke Schmerzen und die Tabletten die ich ihm gegeben habe helfen da auch nicht viel." "Kannst du ihm kein stärkeres Schmerzmittel geben?" "Das ist schon das stärkste." "Wird sein Bein wieder ok?" "Bestimmt, aber es wird noch ne ganze Weile dauern." Mh, verstehen."  
  
"Nathan ich glaube das es Momentan für den Jungen alles zu viel ist. Er braucht Ruhe, gib sie ihm doch einfach. Wie wäre es wenn du ihm Landurlaub geben würdest?" "Aber er muss eigentlich arbeiten" "Das kann er momentan eh nicht und wir sind eh in der Nähe der Küste. Gib dir eine Ruck und gib ihm für eine Woche frei. Sein Freund wohnt doch auch hier. Zu dem könnte er gehen." "Na ja gut er kriegt frei, aber nur eine Woche und ich will nicht das die Crew was mitbekommt. Lucas ist im offiziellen Auftrag unterwegs, Ok?" "Ok. Soll ich es ihm sagen oder du?" "Mach du das nur."  
  
Dr. Westphalen machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucas. Sie klopfte an die Tür. Niemand rührte sich. Sie klopfte noch mal. Dann hörte sie ein gequältes "Herein!" Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
  
"Hey Lucas alles ok bei dir?"  
  
"Sie haben mich geweckt und mein Bein tut immer noch höllisch weh."  
  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte was mit dir besprechen. Der Captain gibt dir für eine Woche Landurlaub."  
  
"Wieso, will er sein Gewissen beruhigen?"  
  
"Nein, ich hab ihn darum gebeten. Dir wird der Urlaub gut tun. Morgen kannst du rauffahren wenn du willst." "Ist gut." "Ok, dann schlaf schön weiter und bis morgen früh."  
  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und dann ging sie selbst ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Lucas früh auf. Er fing gleich an zu packen, denn er war froh mal eine Weile vom Schiff runterzukommen.  
  
Er dachte daran was Dr. Westphalen ihm gestern Abend noch gesagt hatte bevor sie seine Kabine verlassen hatte. Sie sagte das nur sie beide und der Captain wissen, das Lucas Landurlaub hat und alle anderen sollten nichts davon erfahren. Offiziell hat er einen Auftrag an Land den er erfüllen muss.  
  
Captain Bridger ließ extra dafür die SeaQuest in der Nähe des Ufers bleiben.  
  
Gegen 10.00 Uhr war Lucas startbereit und er humpelte noch mal schnell zu Dr. Westphalen um sich abzumelden. Er sah auf der Krankenstadion nach, wo er sie auch gleich fand. "Ich mach jetzt los." "Ist gut, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß."  
  
Damit humpelte Lucas zum Seedeck und machte ein Stinger bereit. Er verabschiedete sich von den Crewmitgliedern die in der Nähe waren und stieg dann in das Stinger.  
  
Er fuhr auf direktem Weg zum Ufer und besuchte seinen Freund Biff. Er hatte ihm gestern Abend noch geschrieben, das er kommen würde. Beim ihm konnte er auch übernachten.  
  
Die nächsten Tag hatte er viel Spaß mit Biff, bis der Tag kam, an dem er wieder auf die SeaQuest zurück musste. "Machs gut Biff!" "Du auch und las bald wieder von dir hören." Lucas humpelte zu seinem Stinger und fuhr zurück Richtung SeaQuest.  
  
Er dockte an und humpelte dann wieder auf sein Zimmer um auszupacken.  
  
Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zum Moon Pool um Darwin zu begrüßen . Unterwegs begrüßte er alle Leute die ihm entgegen kamen. Seine Laune hatte sich wirklich gebessert. Mit Hilfe des Vocoders rief er nach Darwin. "Hey Darwin komm her." "Lucas zurück" "Ja ich bin wieder da, wollen wir spielen?" "Ja spielen!" Lucas warf Darwin wieder einen Ball ins Wasser, den dieser holen musste und das machte er auch.  
  
Während sie so spielten betrat der Captain die Brücke. Er ging zu Lucas. "Hallo Lucas, schön das du wieder da bist. "Guten Tag Captain." sagte Lucas höfflich. "Ich würde dann gern mal mit dir sprechen." "Später, ich kann jetzt nicht, ich muss mich um Darwin kümmern." "Ok wie wäre es mit heute Abend so gegen 19.00 Uhr?" "Ok"  
  
Zufrieden wendete sich der Captain ab und setzte sich in seinem Kommandostuhl.  
  
Nachdem Lucas keine Lust mehr hatte mit Darwin zu spielen und dieser auch viel lieber schwimmen gehen wollte humpelte Lucas auf die Krankenstadion. "Mrs. Westphalen" sagte Lucas als er Kristin sah. "Hallo Lucas! Freut mich, das du wieder da bist. Wie war dein Urlaub?" "Oh er war sehr gut. Könnte ich vielleicht noch ein paar Schmerztabletten haben? Meine sind mir während des Urlaubs ausgegangen." "Natürlich, ich hol dir gleich welche." Sie ging los und kurze Zeit später drückte sie Lucas die Schachtel mit den neuen Tabletten in die Hand.  
  
"Hast du den Captain schon gesehen?" "Ja, hab ich." "hast du auch mit ihm gesprochen? Er würde dir nämlich gern alles erklären." "Ja, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und wir treffen uns heute Abend und reden über alles." "Das freut mich. Ich bin sicher, dann wirst die Sache mit anderen Augen sehen." "Vielleicht." Lucas humpelte davon.  
  
Am Abend klopfte Bridger an Lucas Tür.  
  
Dieser atmete einmal tief durch und rief dann "Herein".  
  
Der Captain betrat das Zimmer und fragte Lucas: "Darf ich mich setzen?" Dieser nickte nur. Darauf hin nahm der Captain sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn vor das Bett, auf dem Lucas lag. "Lucas ich bin froh, das du bereit bist mir zuzuhören." "Ich mache das nur für Dr. Westphalen." unterbrach er Bridger.  
  
Dieser nickte und fuhr fort. "Hör zu es stimmt was dein Vater gesagt hat, aber das hat alles einen Grund. Ich kam an Bord dieses Schiffes und ich wollte einfach wieder ein Captain sein. Ich wollte meine Arbeit machen und ich wollte einfach eine Aufgabe nach dem schweren Verlust von meiner Frau und meinem Sohn. Als man mir erzählte, das wir an Bord einen Computerspezialisten haben fand ich das gut, aber als man mir dann sagte, das es ein Jugendlicher ist, war ich nicht mehr so begeistert. Man stellte mich dir vor und ich wollte dich nicht an Bord haben. Du hast mich zu sehr an meinen eigenen Sohn und meinen schweren Verlust erinnert. Ich dachte ich würde es nicht schaffen dich die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe zu haben. Deshalb habe ich es abgelehnt. Aber dann lernte ich dich richtig kennen und du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Und es tat mir die ganze Zeit leid, das ich deinen Vater gebeten hatte dich wieder von der SeaQuest zu nehmen."  
  
"Captain das wusste ich. Aber ich verstehe es. Ich dachte sie wollten mich nicht an Bord weil sie mich nicht leiden konnten."  
  
"So ist das nicht gewesen. Es tat mir einfach weh dich zu sehen."  
  
"Das verstehe ich, aber wegen ihnen habe ich mich mit meinem gestritten. Ich habe ihn geschlagen. Ich bin fast an einer Erkältung gestorben, weil ich stundenlang auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Ich währe fast gestorben, weil meine Tauchausrüstung kapput war und ich habe mir das Bein wegen ihnen gebrochen. Können sie da nicht verstehen das ich sauer bin?"  
  
"Natürlich verstehe ich das. Und es tut mir alles so leid. Ich verspreche dir, das ich das alles wieder hinbekomme. Dein Bein wird wieder ok, das hat mir Kristin versichert. Und ich werde mich mit deinem Vater in Verbindung setzten und ihm die ganze Sache erklären. Es wird alles wieder gut." Lucas nickte nur.  
  
"Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Gleich morgen früh werde ich deinen Vater anrufen." "Ist gut."  
  
Bridger verließ das Zimmer von Lucas und dieser versuchte nun einzuschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen rief Bridger bei Lucas Vater an. Lucas war bei dem Anruf dabei, allerdings stand er nur daneben, so das sein Vater ihn nicht sehen konnte. Beide hatten sich dazu in Bridgers Kabine zurückgezogen.  
  
"Herr Wolenczak hier ist Nathan Bridger. Ich würde gern mit ihnen über ihren Sohn reden." Bridger erklärte ihm die ganze Situation.  
  
"Captain ich finde es unmöglich das mein Sohn mich geschlagen allerdings muss ich sagen, das mir das nicht ganz ungelegen kam. Denn nun habe ich eine Grund ihn loszuwerden, denn der Junge geht mir schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf die Nerven. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Soll er doch bei ihnen auf der SeaQuest bleiben."  
  
Lucas war wie versteinert. Sein Vater wollte ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit loswerden. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun?  
  
"Wie können sie es wagen so über ihren Sohn zu reden? Er ist einer der wunderbarsten Menschen die ich kenne und sie wollen ihn loswerden? Sei haben es nicht verdient sein Vater zu sein. Sie haben ihn nicht verdient."  
  
"Da haben sie recht. Ich habe es nicht verdient einen so nutzlosen Sohn zu haben. Wenn er hier wäre würde ich ihn windelweich prügeln. Der soll mir ja nie wieder unter die Augen kommen. Sie können ihn behalten für immer. Werden sie doch sein neuer Vater!"  
  
Dann legte er auf. "Ich kann nicht glauben was ich gerade gehört habe."  
  
Lucas standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Wieso habe ich es nicht gemerkt das er mich gar nicht haben wollte? Ich war so ein Idiot!" Jetzt rollten ihm die Tränen richtig runter.  
  
"Du bist kein Idiot. Es tut mir leid das alles so gelaufen ist. Und wenn du willst dann bin ich ab jetzt so was wie dein Vater. Denn ich hab dich gern in meiner Nähe und deine Mutter wird dann Kristin. Ich bin mir sicher sie hat nichts dagegen. Verzeihst du mir?"  
  
"Ja, Captain ich verzeihe ihnen, denn durch sie habe ich erfahren, was für ein Mensch mein Vater wirklich ist und ich möchte gern weiter auf der SeaQuest bleiben. Bei meiner wirklichen Familie."  
  
"Gut" Bridger nahm Lucas in den Arm und tröstete ihn noch ein wenig.  
  
Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu Dr. Westphalen und erzählten ihr die Geschichte.  
  
"Lucas das tut mir sehr leid für dich. Aber wie wäre es denn, wenn jetzt erst mal frühstücken geht?"  
  
"Oh ja" sagte Lucas. Zwar macht ihm die Sache mit seinem Vater zu schaffen, aber er war auch glücklich solche lieben Menschen um sich zu haben.  
  
"Komm Mama, komm Papa wir gehen essen." sagte Lucas fröhlich. "Na klar mein Sohn." antwortete Bridger genauso fröhlich.  
  
Dann ging die kleine Familie zusammen essen. 


End file.
